1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a covering structure, an input device, and a manufacturing method of covering structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, although tablet computers gradually become popular, keyboards (or mice) remain important input devices to input text, symbols or numbers owing to the habits of using personal computers. Hence, a thin touch keyboard designed for tablet computers has been provided. The thin touch keyboard can be used as a protective cover of the tablet computers. In order to achieve the thin appearance, the touch keyboard uses a FSR (Force Sensitive Resistor) as the component for sensing input signals, and a covering layer is covered on the FSR for touched by users.
However, the touch keyboard cannot provide the users a pressing feeling similar to that a conventional keyboard can provide, so the users cannot realize whether keyswitches have been successfully triggered. Furthermore, the covering layer of the touch keyboard is too flat, so the users cannot obviously feel whether the fingers are placed on the keyswitches. In order to solve the problem, an approach of disposing pressing pads on the covering layer of the touch keyboard to respectively correspond to the keyswitches is developed, which looks forward to simulate the pressing feeling that the conventional keyboard can provide. Nevertheless, the pressing feeling provided by the pressing pad still cannot be compared with that the conventional keyboard can provide, and the process of disposing the pressing pads on the covering layer of the touch keyboard must face the issue of alignment accuracy. As a result, the total manufacturing costs of the touch keyboard will increased due to the additionally disposed pressing pads.
In addition, when manufacturing the pressing pads, glue can be firstly injected in a mold to form several pieces of glue respectively corresponding to the keyswitches. After hardened, the pieces of glue must be attached on a sheet. It can be seen that the manufacturing process are complicated and time-consuming.
Accordingly, how to provide an input device capable of providing a better pressing feeling, in which the covering layer of the input device has low manufacturing costs and rapid manufacturing procedure, becomes an important issue to be solved by those in the industry.